Twins?
by KikuneRion
Summary: Meet Hinata Yuuki, Ema's twin sister. Ema outshine her, and she couldn't take it anymore and ran away. One day, a package arrives along with a letter. What is in the box? How will she cope with messes that came everyday with the Asahina family? Read to find out! Sorry I suck at the summary... i still confuse about the pairing
1. Chapter 1

Twins?

~Hi! My name is KikuneRion, and this is my first fanfiction! Please go easy on me. I'm sorry if it's strange because my country national language isn't English. I'm very sorry! *bow down* Anyway, just call me Rion~ I don't own Brothers Conflict, I only own Yuuki, Akira, Mizuno, Rein, Himasa, and other characters that might pops out later on. I tried **hard** to match the characters, okay? But again, sorry if they a little bit OOC. The next release will be my OCs data. Bad summaries… I know… no insults, please? This isn't beta-readed sorry~

My name is Hinata Yuuki, Ema's twin sister. I ran away from my home and now, I work as a popular male seiyuu named Yuu Hirasaki. I have a very strange ability, my voice can turn into a boy's if I wear my white handband. Ah! Sorry I rambled…

I ran because my sister radiance's just so bright that it outshine mine. I'm only an excess luggage. When I ran away, I'm only 10 years old. I walked and walked around the rain, and then my producer, Akira Hakiyama, found me and took me to his life, he's only 16 at that time. After 1 year staying at his house, I decided to be useful to him and told him my dream, to become a first-class male seiyuu. He disguised me as a boy and here I am now! OMG, I rambled again.

I bought a house with the name of the company and finished my elementary and junior high school the same time with Ema. I'm in the same high school with Ema and even in the same class, but I think she already forgotten me… Oh well…

I have a white tiger-cat I named Kei, he's about in the size of a kitten. There's a pattern of a star on his forehead. Why tiger-cat? Ummm… How to explain... It's because his fur pattern is like a tiger's, and he said that he's a tiger-cat, so… well… it's like that! I tied a medium blue bow on his tail. He's been watching me since I'm a baby. And he told me that Ema and I were adopted by Rintarou-san. That's also another reason I ran away.

I'm thinking about being a male idol too, since Akira's company, JC Production mostly consist of idols. The most popular he produced was Crystallite. It's a 2 boys group with voices and looks as clear as crystals, or so he said.

I'm easily side-tracked, I'm sorry. I'm the same age as Ema. Since I'm practically her twin. And I'm in my house, waiting for Akira. By the way, he's only 6 years older than me. Means he's only 23 and that's quite young, I think. Ah! I think my house bell just rang!

"Coming~!" I shouted. Crap! I forgot my wig! I put it on and ran downstairs. I grabbed my handband on my coffee table. I have to live as a boy anyway.

I opened the door to see… a mailman. Shit, I thought it was Akira. I put on my handband, glared at the mailman, who flinched, and spoke in my boy's voice.

"What's your business here?!"

"E-Erm, t-this is a-a m-mail f-for Ms. H-Hinata Yu-Yuuki" he stuttered.

"I'll take care of it. Where do I sign?"

"He-He-He-Here" he gave me his walkboard, handed me the pen, and showed me where I'll have to sign. I signed it, and he gave me the package along with a letter.

"Now go away!" I snapped, and he ran away.

I went into the house and sat on the couch. Kei casually walked with 2 feet and jumped from the railing (A/N: is that even possible?). I forgot to tell you that he can walk either with 4 feet or 2 feet, but he preferred to be on my shoulder than walking, because walking tire him out.

I looked at the sender and found it was from Rintarou-san. Kei landed safely on the couch, climbed to my shoulder, and looked at the package and the letter too.

"Oh look, your old man finally found you" Kei said.

"He… To think it would need 6-no-7 years to realize one of your adopted daughters missing…"

Someone tapped my shoulder from behind. I jumped in surprise and found it was Rein and Himasa, my great friends from Crystallite that accidentally found my gender.

"Ha… You guys seriously have to stop that. You know what'll happen if I have too much emotion at the same time…" I sighed.

I was diagnosed to have a heart condition. I can't have too much emotion at the same time or I'll be struck with so much pain that I'll pass out. Luckily, my doctor said that the pain can be lessened with the pills he made with the best doctors in Japan. I rarely use it because I rarely have many emotions at the same time.

"Sorry~ we kind of forgot it. Hey, what's that?" Rein said sheepishly.

"Nothin' you should knows ba~ka. Just go away!"

My bell rang again. Luckily it was Akira and my sweet timid manager, Mizuno Takamira. They helped me shoving Rein and Himasa out of the house. They stared at my package and my letter and its sender.

"This? Seems like Rintarou-san finally found me. Wanna read it together?" I said.

"Sure, it took way too long to search you, eh?" Akira asked me, I nodded.

We read the letter together for about 15 minutes and opened the package. Mizuno and Akira gasped, I just gaped. Kei stared at the letter blankly.

"What… Just what this means?"

~So how's it? Bad? Good? Review please. I'll be updating my OCs data tomorrow. I'll only update once a week, or maybe less. I'm facing a national exam in a few months, and I made fanfiction to relieve my stress. Jaa ne~


	2. OCs Data

OCs Data

~Hi! This is the OCs data I promised! One will show up later though~

_Hinata Yuuki_

Name/Nickname : Hinata Yuuki/Yuu

Birthday : 1994 (I don't know! It was written like that in the wiki!)

Blood : (It wasn't listed… I'm sorry)

School : Hinode High School

Traits : - Cheerful - Gamers - Easily side-tracks - Carefree - Genius - Serious about her job

Occupation : Seiyuu (a male one)

Unique character : - Have photographic memory - IQ: 200 - Extremely dense as a rock

_Hirasaki Yuu_ (Yuuki in disguise)

Name/Nickname : Hirasaki Yuu/Yuu

Appearance : Hair : Platinum blonde, it's spiky but soft

Eyes : Cerulean blue

Clothes : Tend to use jeans, casual tops, and jackets

Traits : - Serious - Cool - Calm

Favorite color : White, Black, Blue, Soft Orange

Occupation : A first-class male seiyuu

Unique character : - Looks like an elementary kid - Wear a silver necklace with a sapphire sword pendant

_Hakiyama Akira_

Name/Nickname : Hakiyama Akira/Akira

Birthday : February 15, 1984

Blood : AB

Appearance : Hair : Mauve

Eyes : Gray

Skin : Same as Louis

Height : 185 cm

Occupation : Owner of JC Production and also the producer

Traits : - Super carefree - Strict about his job - Kind - Narcissist - Diligent

_Takamira Mizuno_

Name/Nickname : Takamira Mizuno/Mizu

Birthday : July 6, 1990

Blood : B

Appearance : Hair : Blue

Eyes : Deep blue

Skin : Fair

Height : 160 cm

Occupation : Yuu's manager

Traits : - Timid - Kind - A little silent - Scary when in bad mood

_Masaki Rein_

Name/Nickname : Masaki Rein/Rein

Birthday : October 1, 1995

Blood : O

Appearance : Hair : Blonde

Eyes : Left : Blue

Right : Green

Skin : Fair

Height : 175 cm

Occupation : Idol

_Reiyuu Himasa_

Name/Nickname : Reiyuu Himasa/Himasa

Birthday : October 4, 1995

Blood : A

Appearance : Hair : Chocolate

Eyes : Black

Skin : Fair

Height : 175 cm

Occupation : Idol

_Hakuyaa Akio_

Name/Nickname : Hakuyaa Akio/Akio

Birthday : May 21, 1994

Blood : O

Appearance : Hair : Black

Eyes : Onyx

Skin : Slightly tanned

Height : 180 cm

Occupation : Part-time job at many places (Will be mentioned later)

Traits : - Cheerful - A little idiot - Blushes A LOT around Yuuki - Prince-like (like Iori)

Unique character : - IQ: 100 - Wear a blue jacket

Notes : - Asked Yuuki to be his gf, immediate rejection - Really loves Yuuki - Know Yuuki as male seiyuu, Yuuki told him

~I'm sorry about Yuuki's birthday and blood type. It wasn't listed in the wikia. I'll update next week. Review please. I'll try to fix my storyso it'll be better. PM me if you find any mistake i should change and I'll considerate it~


	3. Chapter 2

Twins?

~Yooo! KikuneRion is back! This is the 2nd chapter. I don't have much to say but I'm happy to see I'm actually being followed! Yay! I don't have Brothers Conflict, okay? Thanks for people who reviewed~

Mia Heartnet : Of course! Good luck, ne? Thank you so much! I love you for your review!

Pixelimage2013 : Seiyuu is voice actor by the way. But thank you so much! Why talking animals? Because if you have angel in your shoulder it will be very strange XD

Supergirl101797 : Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"What… Just what this means?"

* * *

The letter said:

Dear Yuuki,

It's been a long time since I saw you. I got your address from your school. I'm sorry I forgotten about you. You've been suffering with loneliness for such a long time, right? I know my sins won't be easily forgotten, let alone forgiven, but I'm going to marry someone I truly love. I beg you. Come to my wedding the day after tomorrow at 7 A.M. in Kiriagakure building.

Can you also live with your sister? To remind her that she has a twin? I know this'll be a big favor to ask… but please? Inside the package are a dress Miwa (my fiancée) and I picked, profiles of your new brothers including the pictures, and your key room. I'm sorry… Thank you

Your Father

Rintarou

* * *

I opened the package and found things he mentioned. But the dress… it felt a bit plain for my taste, but the colors were beautiful. Kei, Akira, and Mizuno stared at me.

"So… What are you going to do about it? And by the way, why did you call us in the first place?" Akira asked me.

"I can move there, but leaving my disguise clothes, and that means Yuu will still works, with the same house address. I called you here because I'm thinking about being an idol… but that will be a talk for the other day. What about this?" I waved the letter in front of them.

I scanned through the profiles using my glasses. My eyes suffered cylindrical eyesight, which means I can't stop using glasses, even though I usually use my contacts. Eheheh~. Asahina's brothers names are easy to remember. But there are 5 catches my interest.

"Akira, Kei, take a look at these" I handed 3 of the profiles, Azusa's, Tsubaki's, and Natsume's.

"This is… the hell?!" they yelled.

I've met Tsubaki, Azusa, and Natsume, in my Yuu form. I met Tsubaki and Azusa when I'm still a newbie to the seiyuu world, that time, I was selected to be a minor part of the anime. And I met Natsume because his company wanted me to voice-acted as their game character. Even though I may look like an elementary school kid, I'm currently a first-class seiyuu, surpassing Tsubaki and Azusa. Azusa, Tsubaki, Natsume, and I exchanged our numbers and e-mails. Natsume gave me his number and e-mail because I admitted to him I like the games his company made. He's been giving me the samples of the new games through Mizuno! Sorry~ I rambled again.

The point is, I met the three of them, and now I'm going to live with 2 of them under the same roof?! How in the world is that possible?! I continued to read the other 2 profiles. One is a cross dresser but unknown job and the other is an idol. Asahina Hikaru and… Asahina/Asakura Fuuto.

I've also met Fuuto, when I hung out with Rein in my seiyuu form, last month. He mocked Rein about he and Himasa will never ever surpass him. I accidentally wondered out loud at that time. How such a despicable guy like him could became an idol? But he said that it's because he had a higher definition than a mere seiyuu. I raged and kicked him in his manhood and walked away pulling a laughing Rein.

About this Hikaru… It made me interested because I heard a popular novelist named Hikaru, but I forgot his family name. I've read all his books! It's very interesting! Sorry I rambled… again… Eheh~

"Will you be okay? The chance you being discovered is very high you know" Mizu said.

"If they discovered it, let it be. I'll just keep working because I love my job. End of discussion. Can you help me pack the girly stuffs with some of the disguise clothes?" I asked Mizu.

"Why the boy's stuffs are also packed? Even though a bit?" she asked back.

"Knowing you, dear Mizu, who forgot things easily, there would be emergencies. So…" I trailed off.

We packed my stuffs in silence, except for Akira, who has left because a job calls. It took about 3 hours to finish the packing.

"Stay for a bath first. We both kind of smelly… and I will make dinner for both of us!" she stared at me, so I stared back strangely at her.

"What? I know I posed as a male but we're both girls. It's okay" I continued.

She nodded and went to the bath. Kei watched the TV in the family room.

I prepared a simple meal for the three of us. I thought something was off… OMG! I forgot that all my girl clothes have been packed except for the clothes I use tomorrow! Ahh… she has to bear with boys clothes then. I grabbed 2 random shirts and shorts for both of us to change. I knocked at the door and went into the bathroom.

"I'm entering the room to hang the clothes. Bear with boys clothes until you go home tomorrow, okay?" I asked her.

"Hai~!" she answered. I hung the clothes and went back to the kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator and saw leftovers of the cake I made yesterday. I love cakes! It's better to eat it soon then, I have to move tomorrow. I sliced it into 3 big slices and then prepared 2 chamomile teas. I'm lucky Kei could eat anything human eat. Phew. Mizu came to the kitchen while drying her long blue hair with spare towels I left. I glanced at the clock, it's around 7 P.M.

I went to the bathroom and saw it was already refilled. I smiled at this. She sure can be very helpful sometimes, unlike those imbeciles from Crystallite. I opened my clothes after making sure the door was closed and slipped into the bath.

'No long bath for now, though… Tomorrow's a big day~' I thought.

I quickly bathed and wore the shirt and the short I hung earlier. I went to the dining room. Mizu, Kei, and I ate in silence. So I decided to break the overwhelming silence.

"Mizu, Kei. What do you think if I become an idol?" I asked them.

"All of our life won't be as peaceful as now. And more work for you and me" Mizu sighed. I stared at the stars in the sky outside the window with boredom.

"Won't your carrier boosted up if she becomes an idol?" Kei asked her.

"True, but I want a peaceful life like now" she sipped her tea calmly. Kei and I sweatdropped.

"This is not exactly what we call a peaceful life, Mizu…" Kei said face palming.

"… Let me do the dishes" Mizu said.

We finished eating. I went to my room and Mizu went to the guestroom, after we cleaned the plates and saying good night to each other. Kei went my room when Mizu and I cleaned the plates. I saw him sleeping in my bed. I went near to him and plopped myself to my bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

* * *

Rion : Done! Seriously, it's kind of long for me! I had to do it for 4 hours straight! I'm tireeed~~ I just want to go to sleep~ Thanks for reading! Yuuki, I'll leave it at you… *walks away*

Yuuki : Thanks for reading this chapter and don't forget to review!


End file.
